Out of the Blue
by Sportsgirl'97
Summary: An unexpected visitor changed Happy's life forever as he must adapt to a life involving this visitor. Funny. Entertaining and at times a tug on the heartstring.


"Come on Juice, stop with the baby talk. Get to the point," Jax insisted, displeased with Juice's unnecessary blabber. Bobby stood next to him with his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath. Juice looked at them worriedly. He thought he may as well come out with it. "I lost my house keys," he blurted out. Jax's chin dropped. Bobby raised one eyebrow. "That's it?" Bobby wondered, somewhat disappointed. "Yeah," Juice answered instantly. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. So you just spent the last ten minutes, talking about random shit and the only reason is because you lost your house keys?" Jax checked. "Yeah," Juice repeated, clasping his hands together. Bobby and Jax glanced at each other. They looked at each other and just shook their heads, beginning to chuckle to themselves. "Oh boy, you never change do you?" Bobby chuckled. Juice looked at the two men opposite them with a puzzled look. "Couldn't you climb through a window?" Jax asked. Juice thought for a bit. "Ah shit," he muttered to himself. "Are seriously saying to us that it, never, ever, occurred to you to climb through a window?" Bobby wondered. Juice didn't answer and continued to stare at the ground. Jax and Bobby laughed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Don't be sorry to us. You're the one that just made an absolute idiot of yourself," Jax joked, nudging Bobby. "I know. I know," he mumbled. "Hey Jax, there's a phone call for you," Happy calls out from the club door. "Yeah coming," Jax replies, still not believing what Juice had done. "Are you able to get a key by yourself?" he asked. "I'll be right," Juice nodded. "Good...Numbnuts," Jax smiles, tapping Juice on the shoulder, making him jolt slightly forwards. Bobby just shook his head and turned around to continue filling out the paperwork for a car he had just fixed. Jax walked off to join Happy. "Oi! Numbnuts get your ass in here too," Happy called out to Juice. Juice rolled his eyes and ran in after them.

The club wasn't the average place for a 17 year old girl from Sacramento. Courtney Alvaridi walked through the gates with nothing but her shoulder bag and curiosity. Wearing a camo green tank, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse and a black hoodie wrapped around her waist, she strode up the driveway looking around to see if there was anyone she could possibly speak to regarding her question. She found Bobby. "Excuse me sir," she began, standing around six feet away from Bobby. Bobby turned around and looked at Courtney through the top of his glasses. He was shocked to see such a pretty, young lady at the club house. He thought she may be a family member or some sort of friend for one of the boys. Well, he was right on that part, but which of the boys – he would never have guessed. "How may I help you young lady?" he asked, taking his glasses off. "My name's Courtney Alvaridi. I was hoping you could help me find someone," she smiled. "Nice to meet you Courtney. I'm Bobby. Who would be lucky enough to have earned your presence?" he wondered, shaking her hand. "Um, I'm actually looking for my father," she started, putting her hands in her back pockets. Bobby's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Who might that be?" "Uh, Happy Loman. I have the paperwork here," she answered, pulling the birth certificate from her bag. Bobby stood there motionless. A look of surprise and confusion installed across his face. Happy? This girl said her father was Happy? Our Happy? Psycho freak Happy? Impossible! Bobby finally regained himself. "Uhhh, are you sure?" he asked, having a look at the paperwork. He read it carefully. "Oh shit," he muttered upon reading Happy's name. "Is he here? If not, do you know where I could find him?" Courtney asked hopefully. "Aaah. Uh, just follow me for a second I need to...just follow me please," he insisted, handing back the paper. Courtney followed willingly, walking through the garage and analysing all the car parts. She was mesmerised by the amount of Harley Davidsons as well. Bobby lead her into the office. "Would you like a drink or anything? Can I get you something to eat?" he asked. "No. I'm fine thank you," she replied. "I'll be back. Just sit tight," he smiled, closing the door.

He took a deep breath. Happy has a daughter. Happy has a daughter. Oh shit. "Bobby!" Gemma snapped at him mid thought. "Yeah?" "Who's that?" Gemma asked. "Well, you're never gonna believe me," he replied. "What? Bobby? Tell me?" Gemma insisted. Bobby gave in. "That...Gemma...is... Happy's daughter," Bobby explained. Gemma's jaw dropped. "What?" she answered quickly. "I told you I'll sound crazy," Bobby muttered. "Are you sure?" she wondered. "Paperwork and all. She doesn't look like him though, I know. And she's not psycho," Bobby added. Gemma subtly looked through the window. "No. I see a bit of Happy in her. Maybe not skin colour or eye colour but there's something about her that is very Happy," Gemma analysed. Bobby looked at her oddly. "It's a mother thing. You should try it some time. Now go get Jax and Chibs. I'll have a chat with her," Gemma ordered. "Yes ma'am," he replied, running off to get Jax.

Gemma opened the door. Courtney stood upright. "Hi there. I'm Gemma," Gemma introduced. "Hi. I'm Courtney, nice to meet you," Courtney replied. "Lovely to meet you too," Gemma smiled at her politeness. "I'm sorry for barging in here like this. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she apologized. "Pfft. They don't call it the quiet town of Charming for no reason. You didn't interrupt anything," Gemma replied, waving her hand to brush away the thought. Courtney grinned. "So is my father here? Just out of curiosity," she asked. "Courtney, I am happy to say he is, but, we have to talk to him first," Gemma stated. "Awesome. Yeah, I totally get it. Not weird that a daughter you never knew existed just shows up out of the blue. It's not the easiest concept to get your head around," Courtney replied. "Yes. Yes. I am so glad you understand that much," Gemma breathed. "And, I've heard from my mother that he might be a bit...ah...crazy," she added. Gemma took a deep breath. "Well..." "Don't worry, I take that as a yes. I guess that's where I get my temper from," Courtney laughed. "Happy is a lovely guy who just so happens to be someone you don't want to get on their bad side. Which will be good for you actually," Gemma smiled. She liked Courtney. She would love her to join the SAMCRO family. "That sounds promising." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that," Gemma insisted. Gemma got up and opened the door.

Tig was standing there. "Is it true?" Tig asked. Gemma nodded, leading him into the office. Courtney stood up and smiled. "Holy shit," he muttered. "Language please," Gemma snapped at him. "Sorry, I'm Tig," he introduced. "I'm Courtney," she giggled. "Sorry, this is all a little...uh...unexpected," he explained. "so I've heard," she replied. "Yeah well, Happy is the last person we would have thought to have a daughter," he smiled. "I can tell." Jax, Chibs and Bobby showed up. "Boys, this is Courtney. Courtney this is Chibs and my son Jax," Gemma introduced. "Hi, nice to meet you," they both smiled, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too," she replied. "Ok. Let's make this simple," Jax began. Chibs closed the door. "Ok, enlighten me." "Happy is in the clubhouse at the moment. Chibs, Tig and I will have a chat to him and explain the situation in the meeting room. Gemma will stay with you and if all goes well, which it will, we'll call you in," Jax explained. "Alright sweet," Courtney smiled. "Ok. Just follow us then," Jax gestured, leading the group out.

Juice walked out of the clubhouse, about to go and get his new house key. He noticed a collective group walk towards the clubhouse entrance. Jax, Tig and Chibs were walking ahead, followed by Gemma and Courtney and then Bobby. He noticed Courtney. He was mesmerised by her. She took his breath away. Courtney noticed him and smiled. He smiled back. He watched every move she made. But who was this mysterious girl? He was curious now. The house could wait. Juice leaned against the table, waiting for them to walk inside. Phil walked past too. "Hey Phil," he called out. Phil turned around at the call of his name. "What's up?" "Do you by any chance know who that girl Gemma is with is?" Juice asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing. What's a pretty thing like her doing here anyway?" Phil wondered. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out. I'll catch you later," Juice nodded, moving past Phil and walking inside casually.

Juice walked in to find Bobby leaning against the bar, reading the paper. Courtney and Gemma were sitting on the couches next to the pool table. Juice sat at the bar, occasionally giving the subtle glance at Courtney. His idea of subtle was the average person's idea of 'HEY! LOOK AT ME!". Bobby noticed. He leaned his face on his hand. Juice didn't realise Bobby knew what he was up to. "Hey Bobby, how old do you think she is?" he whispered. Bobby played along with Juice's stupidity. He found it remarkably entertaining. "Aaah. I see you have an interest in our newcomer," Bobby pointed out. Juice stared at him. "No. I don't," he squeaked. "Not at all," Bobby stammered sarcastically. "Bobby, seriously." "I wouldn't go down that path if I were you," Bobby advised. "What? What do you mean? Can't you ever let me get a girl?" Juice snapped. "I'm warning you for your own safety Juice. Trust me on this," Bobby assured. Juice rolled his eyes, looking back at Courtney. He caught her eye too. "What? She is totally innocent. Is that it? Is her dad like some sort of psycho biker or something?" Juice scoffed, looking over to Courtney again. Bobby just stared at him. Juice noticed and did a double take. "Are you serious? Who?" Juice questioned. "I warned you numbnuts. She's 17," Bobby explained. "Oh...ok...How long until 18?" Bobby shrugged. "I can wait," Juice smiled. "I still wouldn't go down that path?" "Bobby? What the hell are you on about?" "Her dad ," he answered. "What about her father?" Bobby took a deep breath and rolled up his paper. "That's Happy's daughter," he stated bluntly, knocking Juice over the head. His jaw dropped and eyes widened. His heart started racing. He was speechless. "What?" he hissed. "Happy is her father," Bobby answered. Juice sat back into the seat. "Shit," he muttered. "Told you," Bobby said. "But, but. How can such a beautiful girl come from a crazy guy like Happy?" Juice queried. "Your guess is as good as mine. Just don't get on her bad side," Bobby replied. "Jesus," Juice mumbled, running his hand over his head. He glanced over to Courtney, watching her laugh with Gemma. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He was crazy too.

"Oh, Courtney, this is Juice," Gemma introduced, pointing to Juice. "Hi," they both greeted at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly, smiling. Gemma noticed. "Juice, outside please," Gemma ordered. "I'll be back baby," she whispered to Courtney. "Yeah cool." Gemma followed Juice outside. "Are you crazy or stupid?" she queried him upon them exiting the clubhouse. "What?" Juice asked. "She's too young for you and she's Happy's daughter. Two things that will make you lose interest immediately," she ordered. "Yes Gemma," he replied. "Juice, do I make myself clear," she affirmed. "Yes ma'am..Gemma," he answered. Gemma raised her chin, watching Juice's mannerism. "She's a pretty girl, don't you think?" Gemma questioned. Juice looked up from the ground and shrugged. "Juice, just answer," she stated. Juice rolled his head. "Yes, yes. She is a pretty girl. A very pretty girl. In fact absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, you name it. I have never seen anyone so beautiful, so angelic," he answered quickly. Gemma couldn't help but smile. "I see Juicey boy has developed a bit of a crush," she pointed out. He felt himself go bright red. "Oh. Don't be embarrassed. It's cute," she joked. Juice looked up at her. "Love at first sight," he mumbled. "I can see that. Juice, give it a bit of time. Now is too soon," Gemma told him. "Ok." He nodded. "Let's go back. Talk to her a bit more," Gemma suggested, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Ok," he smiled.

"Happy, we have some news for you," Jax began. Happy looked at them weirdly. "Is it my mother? Is everything ok?" he questioned, leaning forward in his seat. "Your mom is fine, don't worry. It has nothing to do with her," Chibs chipped in. "Then what is it?" he asked, sitting back in his seat. "We have a visitor for you. Her name is Courtney. Courtney Alvaradi. Does that name ring a bell?"Jax wondered. Happy sat thinking. "No. Not really. No," he answered. Jax, Chibs and Tig looked at each other. "What about Bella Alvaradi? Sound familiar?" Tig asked. Happy swivelled around in his chair,turning his head to the side. The name sounded familiar. Very familiar. "Yeah. It rings a bell. Why?" The other three nodded to themselves. "She had a daughter, born in 1997. She's from Sacramento. The daughter's name is Courtney," Jax explains. "That's lovely for her. But what has that got to do with me?" he queried. Chibs took a deep breath. "Did you have a relationship with Bella around 1996-97?" he asked. Happy's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" "Happy, Courtney is here. Outside. She says you're her father," Jax finally stated. Happy sat expressionless. "Am I?" he asked bluntly. Tig place the paperwork in front of him. Happy read them carefully, over and over again. "I have a daughter?" he wondered. Chibs, Tig and Jax nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Hap, it's all in the paperwork. And Bella did not have any other relationships around that time," Jax explained. Happy sat back in his seat, interlocking his hands above his head. "Can I meet her then?" he asked aimlessly. "Yeah. Sure," Chibs answered, about to get up to go out the door. "I'm gonna be sick," Happy stated, running for the bin. Chibs, Jax and Tig looked at him and then at each other. Was this the Happy they knew? If not, where the hell was he? "It's alright man. You good now?" Jax asked. Happy stood up and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm good. Just a bit... a lot to take in," he explained. "We get it," Chibs winked. Happy slightly smiled and walked after them.

Courtney turned around to see Jax, Chibs and Tig standing at the door. "Courtney, this is who you're after," Jax smiled. She stood up, anxiously waiting for her dad to step forward. Happy walked in front of them awkwardly. It was dead silence. An awkward silence at that. "Hi Courtney," Happy smiled. "Hi...dad," she replied. "We'll leave you two to it," Gemma stated, gesturing everyone else to walk out. Juice wasn't able to make any eye contact with Happy. The pair waited for everyone to leave. Neither moved, both just stared at the ground or at the wall. "So," they both said at the same time. "You go," Happy insisted. "No you," Courtney replied. "No, no, you," Happy repeated. "No, you," she replied. They chuckled to themselves. "So your mom let you come here?" Happy asked. "Yeah. I'm two months away from my 18th and I just thought it was the right time you know," Courtney explained. "Fair enough. What date?" "9th of July," she answered. Happy nodded. "How long are you around for?" he wondered, silently hoping she would answer with a fair amount of time. He hadn't gotten used to the idea he was a father yet, but thought he might try. "However long I want," she answered. Happy's heart skipped a beat. He tried not letting out the biggest grin. "Ok. You'll feel at home here. I guess you're family here now." "Ok. I love it already." They both smiled. "This isn't awkward or weird is it?"Courtney wondered. "No. No. Of course not." "Alright awesome. You know I thought you'd be a lot crazier than you are," she commented. Happy was taken aback. "Well, I'm not usually the nicest person around if that's what you mean," he said. "But you're nice to me," Courtney replied. "Yeah. You're my daughter," he answered. Courtney smiled to herself. "You're gonna get a lot of dirt for acting like this aren't you?" "Yep," he replied bluntly. Courtney laughed. "You have your mom's smile," Happy pointed out. "I've been told that." "You look like her." "I guess so. But I have your temper." Happy laughed. "Now I know not to get on your bad side." "No-one messes with me. I definitely take it from you." "You should be glad." "Trust me. I am." There was a silence for a few minutes. Courtney was surprised at how nice Happy was being. Happy was surprised at how well he was getting along with her too. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Happy asked. "No, actually," she replied. "Good. You're staying at mine now." "Ok. Cool. Thanks." "We should go outside to show we haven't killed each other," Happy suggested. "Yet. Don't forget the yet," Courtney joked. Happy shook his head at her comment and laughed.

Everyone awaited their exit out of the house. Courtney and Happy walked out smiling. Happy was already very protective of his daughter, walking a close distance behind her. Every club member stood in their place, gobsmacked at what they were seeing. "Who is this and what have they done with Happy?" Phil asked Juice. Juice just shook his head. "I have no idea," Juice replied. Even Jax and Chibs were amazed at what was happening. "You two..uh...good?" Jax wondered, to break the silence. "Yeah. All cool," Happy replied, putting his arm around his daughter. Chibs was lost for words. His facial expression did not change. At all. Courtney glanced at Juice and smiled. He smiled back but Gemma hit him on the arm to distract. "What?" he questioned. "Did you know hear a word I just said before?" she asked. "Yeah." "Well then what was that?" "What was what?" "That. The smile." "Nothing." "Juice, don't be an idiot. Don't bother," Bobby added. Juice looked down at the ground. He'd find a way. He was sure of it.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight. I'm making a roast," Gemma wondered. Happy and Courtney looked at each other. "OK," they said at the same time instantaneously. "Ok. Great," Gemma smiled, a bit startled by their united answer. Jax, Chibs and Tig stood mortified, mute from Happy's behaviour. They could not understand how Happy was so courteous and levelheaded considering he just found out about having a daughter. The boys thought Happy of all people would be irrational and mental in a situation like this. It was completely out of character. Unless, this was his true character the entire time. Maybe the badass was the cover up for the kindest, biggest heart he actually had.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Abel screamed, running out of his mother's arms. Tara was a bit baffled at how everyone (and by everyone meant everyone) was standing outside the clubhouse around Happy and Courtney. She was puzzled by Courtney's presence; mainly due to the face she didn't know her. "Hey baby," Jax greeted her, kissing her. "Hi. Did I miss anything?" she wondered, aiming the question at Happy. "Tara, meet Courtney. Courtney, this is my wife Tara and this is Abel and that one over there is Thomas. Tara, boys. This is Courtney, Happy's daughter," Jax introduces. "Hi, nice to meet you," Courtney smiled. Tara's eyes widened. "Nice to meet you too," she wheezed, looking at Jax, more confused than ever. "Hi Courtney," Abel jeered. "Hey buddy," she replied. Tara still could not get her head around the concept of Happy having a daughter. Happy? Of all people? What is this world coming to? "I'll show you around. May as well considering you'll be spending a while here," Happy exclaimed, placing his hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Yeah. That'd be awesome," she replied. He lead her off around the clubhouse, first starting off with his bike.

The whole club watched as soon as they were more than an ear shot away before they charged inside. "What the hell is that?" Tig questioned emphatically, hands on his head. "No freaking clue man. No clue at all," Jax replied, Abel sitting on his shoulders. "Can someone please explain?" Tara asked. "Well, this morning this girl showed up. She was very polite and she asked me where she could find Happy because he was her father. Jax, Chibs and Tig had a chat with him to tell him. I don't know how he reacted from that but when he came out he was fine. Well, not fine. Fine but not Happy fine," Bobby explained. Tara stayed on path with everything he said. "Right. Sounds...eventful. How did he react though?" she wondered. "We told him about her mother and then he asked if he could meet her. And then he was sick. And then he was fine after that," Tig added. Tara strived to understand what happened. "Wow. So I guess we have a new addition to the family," she stated. "Yes. We do. She's a lovely girl. It would be amazing to have her be a part of this family," Gemma chipped in. "Yeah it would be great," Juice voiced in a way that had a harmonious, sentimental chord to the words. It was ridiculously obvious he had a thing for Courtney. The whole clubroom stared at him. It took a few seconds for him to realise. He double took at all the stares. "What?" he queried. "Juice. She's underage," Chibs stated. "Not too mention she is Happy's daughter. You would not die a quick death. He would torture you, slowly and surely. Subtly cutting each vain he sees in your arm, passionately scraping your muscles out," Jax enthused. Juice looked subdued and humiliated and rested his face on his hand. "She's 18 in two months," Gemma reminded, wiping a bit of dirt off Thomas' shirt. "Gemma. You don't tell him that," Tig snapped at her. "He already knew," she answered. "Juice, just not this one. For everyone's safety. Please," Jax insisted. Juice didn't say anything and just sat in embarrassment.

"So this is my bike," Happy declared. "Holy Jesus, Lord of Christ our Father. It's beautiful!" Courtney blurted out, mesmerised by the extraordinary piece of machinery in front of her. "You like bikes?" Happy questioned, half hopeful, half curious. "Of course I do! They're amazing!" Courtney smiled. "We'll get a long just fine then," Happy beamed. "Do you have any guns too?" Courtney wondered. Happy stared at her. "Excuse me?" "Do you have any guns?" she repeated. Happy wasn't sure how to answer the question. But then he thought of something which in way worried him. "Uh, yeah. Yes. Of course I do. Right here," he grinned, lifting his T-Shirt sleeve and flexing his bicep muscles. Courtney bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Shit. I'm starting with the dad jokes already huh?" he realised. Courtney nodded. "You don't want to get on my bad side now. i'll tell everyone what you just did," Courtney threatened. "Ok. I won't get on your bad side," Happy agreed. "Good. good. So, answer my question please," she reminded. Happy took a deep breath. He smiled and started to roll his sleeve up again. Courtney gave him a displeased look. "I'm joking. I'm joking," he laughed. He reached for the back of his belt and pulled out his Smith and Wesson 1911. Courtney's eyes widened. "Holy Jesus, lord mother of God," she commented. "This is only the one I carry on me," he explains. "Do you always have it on you?" she wondered. "Uh huh. Just in case," he stated, awkwardly finishing the sentence. Courtney noticed the tone shift in his voice. "Don't worry. I know the shit you guys face. You don't have to hide it from me. I know how to deal with it. 13 years of karate, 5 years boxing, three years mma," Courtney explains. Happy's jaw dropped. He was really starting to notice how they were related. "And your mother let you do that?" he wondered. "Yep. It was her idea in the first place. She had a lot of shit growing up. She didn't want me to go through the same things. #whyweliveinsacramentonow." "Did you just hash tag?" Happy asked. "Yeah, sorry. #firstworldproblems," she joked. Happy rolled his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure," Happy answered, putting his gun back in his belt. "What do you think of Juice?" she wondered. Happy eyed her off. "Why?" he asked rather quickly. He hadn't even known her for a day and he already had to deal with guys. "That's the exact reaction I was expecting. Just testing you. Don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. If guys want me, they have to work for it," she smiled. Happy took a sigh of relief. "You scared me. Don't do that," he urged. Courtney giggled. "I thought you were supposed to be the biggest bad ass. I'm not seeing it. All I see is a teddy bear hiding behind a Harley and a Smith and Wesson," she comments. Happy moved around the other side of his bike next to his daughter. He put his arm her and started leading her back to the clubhouse. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And thanks to you, these boys are starting to see a different side to me," he explains. "What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney wondered. "Only time will tell," he grins. Courtney looked confused. "Mom never said you were one for cryptic puzzles," Courtney states. "I'm not," Happy replied. "Right. Ok. But she says you have OCD. Is that true?" "What is wrong with a man wanting a clean house?" Happy asked. "Nothing. Noting. Nothing at all. I now know where I get it from." Happy looked down at her and smiled. "You are a daddy's girl aren't you?" "I think I am," Courtney nodded.

"Happy!" A voice called out a few seconds before Happy and Courtney could walk into the clubhouse. Happy turned around to find Nero walking up to him. "Hey! How you doing?" Happy replied, giving Nero a hug. Nero noticed Courtney. "Oh. Right. Hello there," he smiled. "Nero, this is Courtney, Courtney, this is Gemma's boyfriend, Nero," Happy introduced. "Hi. Nice to meet you," Courtney smiled, shaking Nero's hand. "It's lovely to meet you too," he replied, giving Happy a questioning look. Gemma walked out at the moment. "Hey baby," she giggled, walking up to give him a kiss. "hey gorgeous," he replied. Gemma turned to Happy and Courtney. "Nero, this is Happy's daughter," Gemma stated. Nero's jaw dropped. "Daughter? You? Happy? Daughter?" Nero wondered, utterly puzzled. Courtney laughed. Nero crossed himself. "Yes. Nero. She is my daughter," Happy sighed. "Ha haha ha. Wow. That was unexpected," he exclaimed. "You're telling me," Happy added. "How does it feel man? Now you're a dad?" Nero asked. Happy looked down at Courtney. He smiled to himself. "It's unexplainable." "Yeah. Good for you man." "Let's go inside, I'll get you some food Courtney," Gemma insisted. "Alright. Sweet," Courtney replied, following after Gemma.

They walked inside to silence. Everyone just watched Happy and Courtney. Well, almost everyone. Juice focussed more on Courtney. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her. "Fancy a game of pool?" Chibs wondered. "Yeah. Sure. I haven't played in ages though," Courtney replied. "He's the worst player going around. Abel could beat him," Jax jokes. Tara tapped him on the stomach. Chibs gave him a sarcastic ha ha. "I'm going back to the garage. I'll be there if anyone needs me." Tig stated. "Yeah me too. Oooh. By the way, I made banana bread. Fresh this morning" Bobby added. Jax turned around and took a piece. "Come on Juice, let's go," Tig called out. Juice stood awkwardly. He wanted to stay and play pool but didn't want to make things any worse. He glanced at Courtney who was looking back at him. She gave a subtle smile. What was he kidding? There was plenty of time. The right time would come. "Yeah, coming," he called back, slowly walking outside. He took one last look back at Courtney. She was leaning forward to take a shot. He studied her body. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't big. She was curvy. Perfectly curvy and toned. An athletic physique. From martial arts perhaps? Juice didn't know about her fighting experiences. Her chestnut brown hair swung over one side of her shoulder. Her eyes were stunning when focussed on the ball. He was in his own little world of analysis. But it was then marred by tig's voice. "Juicy boy?" he dangled. Juice rolled his eyes and walked outside. He'd find the time.

"Where did you learn to play like this?" Chibs asked. He was being slaughtered. "I don't know. I really have no idea," Courtney replied. "What is it some secret talent or something?" "Maybe. I have no idea." "What else are you interested in?" "I like karate, boxing, MMA, sport really. And I love my video games. And my Harleys," she explained. "Right. So you're not a girly girl then?" Chibs wondered. "Pfft. God no. I don't think I own a dress," she laughed. "I figured. I have a daughter, in Ireland, a few years older than you. Complete opposite of you. Make up, dresses, clothes, shoes...boys," he muttered. "Who said I didn't like boys?" she asked, standing straight with one hand on her hip. "It's a dad thing. We don't talk about the boy part. Don't say that to your dad though," Chibs warned. Courtney smiled. "Chibs, don't worry about me. I got Happy over there all sorted out," she assured. "That's what worries me," Chibs jokes. "Gee, thanks for the optimism," Courtney smiled. "You're welcome. Now hurry up and take your shot." "Ok. Ok. You can't rush perfection," she stated. Chibs rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't."

"What's it like Hap?" Jax wondered, watching Tara walk off to take Thomas for a nap. "Yeah, it's yeah. Different," Happy replied. Jax watched Happy watch Courtney. "She's a great kid man," he commented. "Yeah. Yeah. She is. I'm lucky Bella did such a good job bringing her up," he mumbled. Jax noticed Happy's mood begin to drain. "You wish you were there when she was younger huh?" Happy nodded. "Make the most of it now then." "I will. Hell yes I will. I missed out on almost 18 years. Not missing out on anymore," Happy says, taking a sip out of his drink. "What's your mom going to say?" Jax asked. "She will be over the moon, she always wanted grandkids," Happy smiled, thinking how he has finally made his mother happy. "She's changed you," Jax pointed out. "What?" Happy snapped. "You're so sentimental now man. What happened to the cold hearted, brutal, psychopathic Happy?" Jax asked. Happy chuckled. "Oh trust me, I'm still the same old Happy. That will never change. No-one touches my little girl man. If they do, even Tig would want to puke and kill himself man," Happy explained. Jax gave him an unconvinced look. Happy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jax, listen to me, you don't realise how much I always wanted kids bro, I see you all the time with Abel and Thomas and I just think how much I want that and.." Happy began but he got cut off by the rumble of the Mayan bikes. Jax, Chibs and Happy all looked at each other. "Come here Abel," Gemma called out to him, picking him up. "Courtney, go with Gemma and Tara," Chibs ordered. Courtney looked confused. "Go Courtney," Happy told her. "Ok." She followed Gemma and Tara, confused as to what was going on.

She walked down the hallway and found the secret chute Jax had used for so many years. She decided to climb up it. She climbed up and walked out onto the roof. The view was amazing. Courtney gradually made her way over to the side of the roof to look down at what was going on. She noticed Juice, Tig, Bobby, Jax, Chibs and her dad facing off against eight burly Mexican bikers. She was fascinated by the events taking place. A biker at the front was holding what looked like an AK-47. She watched closely and tried to listen in to what they were talking about. All she heard was murmured chatter. Juice looked around. He glanced up in the direction of the roof, doubletaking when he saw Courtney. How was he going to tell her to get off there? He became a bit fidgety, making Happy notice. Happy looked at him oddly but then followed his eye line trajectory. Courtney saw her dad looking at her and quickly ducked behind the wall. A few seconds later, the rumble of the Harley Davidsons began again and soon they were just a distant sound. She rushed back downstairs and stood in the hallway.

Happy barged in. "Courtney! Courtney!" He called out. She jumped when he found her in the hallway. "Did I not tell you to stay with Gemma and Tara? Why were you on the roof?" he shouted. Courtney was taken aback. "Jesus. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was happening. I'm sorry," she apologized. "If anything went wrong, you could've gotten hurt. Do you understand what I am saying?' Happy questioned. "Yes. I got it. Just relax dad. Jesus," she muttered. "Don't give me relax dad. You could've been hurt! I can't lose you already," he squeaked. "I'm sorry. You won't lose me to anything like that. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," she assured. Chibs and Tig reached the end of the hallway. "You better not," Happy muttered, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Tig and Chibs stood watching in amazement. Juice, Jax, Bobby and Nero walked up behind them. They were stunned to silence. "Right then. We live in a special world," Bobby commented, walking back to the bar. "Agreed," the others muttered, walking off to other areas. Tig stood there alone watching. It just reminded him of his daughter Fawn. He took a deep breath, hands in pockets, and casually walked off to join Bobby.


End file.
